


Di nerd, chatroom e cotte pazzesche

by Isabella_Sadaharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, baekyeon ma sappiamo tutti come va a finire, past traumas, taeyeon è una brava ragazza e le vogliamo bene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Sadaharu/pseuds/Isabella_Sadaharu
Summary: Dove Sehun, Chanyeol e Baekhyun sono amici online e nerd fino al midollo, Sehun è stufo marcio di Chanyeol e Baekhyun, Chanyeol ha una cotta per Baekhyun e Baekhyun si porta dietro da anni un trauma. Niente di nuovo, insomma.Attenzione: nella storia sono presenti un po' di slang (non troppo), battute stupide (decisamente troppe), errori grammaticali perché quei tre non sanno scrivere, e poco, pochissimo angst. Entrate a vostro rischio e pericolo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Primo

_Sei entrato nella chatroom_

_OOhsese è entrato nella chatroom_

_Baekkieb è entrato nella chatroom_

_Real_pcy: Heiiii_

_Real_pcy: @OOhsese era da un sacco che non entravi in chat!!_

_OOhsese: Brooo avevo gli esami!_

_Real_pcy: Oooh (Sese! HAHAHA) e come sono andati?_

_OOhsese: Bro non lo so ancora, li ho appena fatti XP XP XP XP_

_Baekkieb: Che nerd che sei @OOhsese_

_OOhsese: Senti chi parla, il signor "so figo so bello so fotomodello"_

_Baekkieb è uscito dalla chatroom_

_Real_pcy: Noo l'hai fatto scappare!!! Già che entra in chat poco, se poi me lo mandi anche via, io come faccio a dirglielo???_

_OOhsese: Tranquillo bro, se anche gli chiedessi di chattare alle tre di notte, ti direbbe di sì. Tu prova, vedi che ti risponde._

_Real_pcy: Dici sul serio????_

_OOhsese: Smettila con tutti quei punti di domanda!!!!!_

_OOhsese: Ops, ho messo molti punti esclamativi_

_OOhsese: Ops_

_OOhsese: Pcy? Sei morto?_

_OOhsese: Pcy??_

_OOhsese: @Real_pcy_

_OOhsese: BAEKKIEB È NUDO DI FRONTE A ME!_

_Real_pcy: DOVE_

_OOhsese: Oh, eccoti._

_Real_pcy: BAEKKIE NON LO FARE_

_OOhsese: Rilassati pcy, non è vero che è nudo di fronte a me._

_Real_pcy: BAEKKIE NO_

_Real_pcy: Oh._

_Real_pcy: …SESE_

_Real_pcy: HOHOHOHOHOH_

_OOhsese è uscito dalla chatroom._

_Real_pcy: EDDAIIII_

\- Baek, secondo me stai sbagliando. - Sehun, un metro e ottantatré di passione per anime e mancanza di tatto, si stiracchia pigramente sul letto di Baekhyun, ignorando le insistenti vibrazioni del cellulare nella tasca dei jeans.

\- Ti sta scrivendo qualcuno, Hun? Il tuo culo sta vibrando da mezz'ora.

\- Non cambiare discorso, Baekhyun. Sappiamo entrambi che Taeyeon non è il tuo tipo.

Baekhyun alza gli occhi al cielo, l'ennesimo sbuffo irritato gli sfugge dalle labbra. - Sentiamo, perché non dovrebbe esserlo?

\- Beh, innanzitutto non ha la melanzana. - Sehun spegne il cellulare, ignorando la notifica da Discord che gli annuncia che _ehi, forse Real_pcy ti ha scritto in chat privata_. - E poi non è una nerd. Non è una di noi.

Baekhyun non distoglie lo sguardo dalla distesa di magliette che gli si staglia di fronte nell'armadio spalancato. - Per l'ultima volta, Sehun. Sono bisessuale. Non mi interessa che una persona abbia la melanzana, come lo chiami tu. Mi piacciono entrambi gli ortaggi.

\- Uno dei due non è un ortaggio, è un tubero. E comunque, ciò non cambia il fatto che nessuna relazione con una donna abbia mai funzionato finora nei tuoi ventiquattro anni e rotti.

\- Hai detto bene, Hun. Finora. - Baekhyun si volta di scatto, una maglietta azzurra di Star Wars stretta nelle mani. - E poi, scusa eh, ma che cazzo ne frega a te se io esco con Taeyeon o no?!

Sehun alza le mani in segno di resa. - A me, niente. - _Ma a Chanyeol si spezzerà il cuore_ , pensa tra sé e sé. - Felice tu, felici tutti.

Baekhyun non risponde. Effettivamente, nemmeno lui muore dalla voglia di incontrare Taeyeon, ma ormai gliel'ha promesso, e non ha intenzione di darle buca il giorno del suo compleanno. - E comunque andiamo solo a fare un giro al centro commerciale, non è niente di che. Mica ci sposiamo domani.

\- E vorrei ben vedere!-, borbotta Sehun tra i denti. Baekhyun fa finta di non sentire.

Il cellulare del maggiore vibra, mentre Baekhyun si infila la maglietta con disinvoltura. - Hun, mi guardi chi è che mi ha mandato il messaggio?

Sehun si sporge verso il comodino del ragazzo e afferra il cellulare. Sospira, poi si gira verso l'amico. - È Real_pcy.- Scandisce in maniera volutamente irritante il nickname.

\- Yeollie?- Baekhyun si volta di scatto, gli occhi luminosi. - Cosa mi ha scritto?

\- Che ti vorrebbe parlare faccia a faccia per sclerare insieme su Breaking Bad.

Il sorriso scivola via dalla faccia di Baekhyun. -Ah...

\- Non te la senti?

\- Non molto.... - Baekhyun valuta i pantaloni appesi nell'armadio, senza porci veramente attenzione. Ha la testa altrove, e Sehun non lo biasima. - Ti puoi fidare di lui, secondo me, Baek. Io e lui ci siamo videochiamati già innumerevoli volte... e ho scoperto che siamo compagni di corso, un giorno o l’altro ci incontreremo faccia a faccia.

\- Non è questo... O forse sì, è proprio questo il punto... Non lo so, Hun. Non so cosa rispondergli.

Sehun lo guarda mentre comincia a girare per la stanza, le mani tra i capelli, l'appuntamento con Taeyeon completamente dimenticato. - Mi odierà, a questo punto. Gli ho già detto di no decine di volte.

_Fidati che non ti odia_ , vorrebbe rispondere Sehun. Ma non lo fa. - Baek? Fai solo quello che ti senti di fare. Però rispondigli al messaggio, almeno.

Baekhyun lo guarda, pensieroso. Infine scrolla le spalle e gli prende dalle mani il telefono.

_Real_pcy: Baek? Ti andrebbe questa sera di fare una videochiamata? Ho bisogno di sclerare con qualcuno per il nuovo episodio di BB_

Inspira a fondo.

_Baekkieb: Ehi, Yeol....... non odiarmi, ma non so se me la sento. Se vuoi possiamo parlare via chat però_

_Baekkieb: Aspe, però solo dalle dieci di sera in poi._

_Baekkieb: Ora sto uscendo_

\- Fatto. - Baekhyun getta il telefono sul letto, ad un centimetro dal ginocchio di Sehun. - Mi sento malissimo.

Sehun gli rivolge un'occhiata indecifrabile, poi sospira. - Stai facendo tardi al tuo appuntamento, Baek. Taeyeon non ti aspettava sotto casa sua alle sei e mezzo?

Baekhyun sembra riscuotersi da uno stato di trance. - Cazzo, hai ragione! Volo! Ciao Hun, ci vediamo domani!

In un baleno si fionda fuori casa, con addosso ancora i pantaloni della tuta. Sehun ridacchia sconsolato tra sé e sé. - Che disagiato.

_Real_pcy: Certo, non ti preoccupare Baek. Capisco benissimo. Buona uscita!_

***

Chanyeol è immobile di fronte alla chitarra, il viso contorto in un'espressione di sconforto. Quella melodia proprio non ne vuole sapere di uscirgli dalla testa e fluirgli nelle dita, nonostante si stia spremendo le meningi da ore. Forse è dovuto in parte al rifiuto di Baekhyun: in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincere il gamer a fare una tranquilla videochiamata, ma un po' ci aveva sperato comunque. Sospira per l'ennesima volta, prima di passare le dita callose sulle corde della chitarra, senza prenderla in mano. Decisamente non è il suo giorno fortunato.

Si accascia di fronte allo strumento musicale, come senza fiato. Nemmeno ricorda più, quando Baekhyun ha cominciato a piacergli; forse è stato quando il ragazzo ha trovato il coraggio di rivelargli il vero nome che si cela dietro al nickname di Discord – e cioè un anno e mezzo dopo che hanno cominciato a sentirsi in chat privata-, o forse è stato perché Baekhyun non l'ha giudicato quando Chanyeol gli ha confessato di amare alla follia Rilakkuma. Forse è stato un insieme di cose, o forse nessuna in particolare. Forse è successo e basta, fatto sta che a questo punto è evidente che la cosa non è e non potrà mai essere ricambiata. Chanyeol si passa una mano sugli occhi stanchi. Se almeno potesse vederlo, sentire la sua voce, senza doversi _immaginare_ il sorriso che possa fare quando spara una battuta delle sue. Sorride amareggiato. Sehun ha accennato ad un trauma, che a quanto pare frena Baekhyun dal rivelarsi a nessuno che sia oltre ad uno schermo, e Chanyeol non ha la benché minima intenzione di insistere. Spera soltanto che un giorno Baekhyun si fidi di lui, almeno la metà di quanto Chanyeol si fida di lui, incondizionatamente.

È talmente immerso nelle sue riflessioni, che il trillo del cellulare quasi lo spaventa.

_OOhsese: Ehi Park, ti va di fare due chiacchiere? Baekhyun mi ha abbandonato._

_Real_pcy: Non so se sono in vena, Sehun...... mi sento triste._

_OOhsese: Chanyeooool non prendertela, Baek è fatto così! Te l’ho detto, gli è successa una cosa molto grave e non riesce a superarla_

_OOhsese: Non ce l'ha con te_

_Real_pcy: Vorrei chiederti cosa sia successo, ma immagino che njon stia a te dirlo._

_Real_pcy: *non_

_OOhsese: Infatti. Ma forse te lo dirà Baek a suo tempo_

Chanyeol non risponde. Lascia il cellulare sul pavimento, poi si alza, si spazzola le gambe dalla polvere e infila la giacca. Una passeggiata lo può aiutare a schiarirsi le idee.

_OOhsese: Park?_

_OOhsese: Chanyeol?_

_OOhsese: SEI UNO STRONZO MI ABBANDONI ANCHE TU ADESSO_

**

Baekhyun si sta decisamente annoiando. È il quinto negozio in cui Taeyeon gli ha chiesto di entrare, e sono passate due ore da quando sono arrivati al centro commerciale. La ragazza gli ha rivolto un sorriso radioso, gli ha stretto delicatamente il braccio a cui si è appesa appena l’ha visto, e gliel’ha chiesto: - Entreresti con me da Spear Wear?

Baekhyun proprio non se l’è sentita di dirle no – dopotutto è il suo compleanno –, ma sbatterebbe volentieri la testa contro il primo specchio rosa e viola appeso al muro che vede. Non ce la fa veramente più. Fortunatamente, Taeyeon trova subito l’abito che stava cercando, e i due escono dopo solo venti minuti. “Solo”. A Baekhyun viene da ridere: dopo quella serata, ha completamente rivalutato la concezione del tempo.

Passano di fronte al negozio di video-game, e a Baekhyun si illuminano gli occhi: sta per voltarsi verso Taeyeon per chiederle di entrare, ma la ragazza lo precede: - Ehi Baek, vuoi entrare? So che ti piacciono i giochi al computer…

Baekhyun le sorride: non se l’aspettava proprio, da lei; una volta gli ha persino detto di provare una sorta di reverenziale disgusto verso i gamer – prima di scoprire che anche lui lo era. Si è poi profusa in una serie interminabile di scuse, dicendo che _no, lei intendeva solo quelli super super fissati, che addirittura chattano con altri gamer,_ e che _oddio, no, anche tu? Ah, no ma scherzavo! E poi, un conto sono quelli che passano tutta la vita davanti alla consolle, un conto sono quelli che lo vivono solo come un hobby_ , e via una tiritera di gaffe una dopo l’altra. Baekhyun, alla fine, l’ha perdonata. D’altro canto, mica deve per forza condividere le stesse passioni con la sua ragazza, no? Non che Taeyeon sia la sua ragazza, del resto. Solo che Baekhyun si è reso conto dei sorrisi che lei continua a indirizzargli, e non ha potuto non farci un pensierino. Lei non è male, è simpatica e anche dolce, per non parlare del suo fascino innato. Il fatto che ancora non abbia sentito delle particolari scintille in petto quando la guarda non è importante: Baekhyun è convinto che col tempo verranno anche quelle. Potrebbe provarci, a iniziare una relazione con lei.

Così, un sorriso e un “Sì, grazie Tae!” dopo, i due entrano nel negozio. Non c’è molta gente, anche perché è quasi ora di chiusura. Baekhyun si avvia deciso verso il suo scaffale preferito: quello che contiene tutto Final Fantasy. Osserva con attenzione tutte le scatole, confrontando prezzi e data di uscita, mentre Taeyeon si ferma davanti altre scansie, con curiosità ma senza veramente che le interessino. Baekhyun le è grato del fatto che l’abbia accompagnato lì nonostante non sia esattamente il suo ambiente – beh, è anche vero che lui si è sorbito ore di pizzi rosa e scarpette lillà. È talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri e nella valutazione dei videogame, che non si accorge del ragazzo al suo fianco che sta leggendo il retro di una confezione di accessori per il computer; quando va a sbattere contro il suo braccio, la prima cosa che riesce a pensare è _Diamine, se è alto._

Alza lo sguardo, e le scuse gli muoiono in gola. Il ragazzo che gli restituisce l’occhiata è decisamente _bello_. Occhi grandi e dal colore delle foglie in autunno, labbra piene e un sorriso da far morire qualsiasi protesta uno possa mai fare. Non che Baekhyun voglia protestare.

-Scusa- Mormora, timidamente.

-Scusami tu, non ti avevo visto.

Baekhyun vorrebbe urlare. Anche la voce è stupenda, profonda e calda al punto giusto. Reprime a stento il bisogno impellente di presentarsi – cavoli, Taeyeon li sta guardando divertita dall’altro angolo del negozio! Non sarebbe carino smollare ad uno sconosciuto il numero di telefono mentre è ad un appuntamento con lei, no? Accenna un inchino di scuse e si allontana, accompagnato dalle risatine della ragazza. – Che imbranato, Baek! – Gli dice. Escono dal negozio senza che nessuno dei due abbia comprato niente. Baekhyun potrebbe giurare di sentire ancora lo sguardo dello sconosciuto incollato alla schiena.

**

_Real_pcy: Sehuuuun_

_OOhsese: Yeol, adesso ti fai vivo?_

_Real_pcy: Scusa… sono uscito un attimo, e ho visto un angelo._

_OOhsese: OOOH_

_OOhsese: Non osare dire “sese”, ti picchio._

_Real_pcy: Non l’avrei fatto._

_Real_pcy: Ok, forse sì. MA ASCOLTA AMICO_

_Real_pcy: ERA STUPENDO._

_OOhsese: Ci hai parlato? Che poi no aspetta, ma chi era??_

_Real_pcy: Non ne ho idea, l’ho incontrato da Game Stopp. Mi è venuto a sbattere e DAMN sono fottuto._

_OOhsese: Magico, quindi niente più Baekhyun?_

_Real_pcy: Non credo potrei mai rimpiazzare Baekhyun, Sehun. Lo sai._

_Real_pcy: Diciamo però che è stata una bella distrazione, quella di stasera._

_OOhsese: Capisco._

_OOhsese: Beh, magari lo rincontri e sboccia una meravigliosa storia d’amore._

_OOhsese: Rabbrividisco solo al pensiero._

_Real_pcy: Vai a cagare._

**

Chanyeol si infila sotto le coperte con un sospiro. Gli sarebbe piaciuto terminare la serata con una video chiamata con Baekhyun, ma non può certo imporsi sull’altro. Se non se la sente, non c’è niente da fare. È un po’ rattristato dal fatto che il ragazzo non si fidi di lui nemmeno dopo le rassicurazioni che sa che Sehun gli ha dato, ma se dietro c’è un trauma comprende che sia difficile. Affonda la faccia nel cuscino. Sono le undici di sera, ma il sonno non vuole saperne di arrivare. Allunga la mano verso il comodino per afferrare il cellulare e riattiva la Wi-Fi del telefono, che aveva spento per impedire alle continue vibrazioni di svegliarlo nella notte. Dopo un paio di secondi, il cellulare mostra decine di notifiche da Discord. Alcune sono di Sehun, che lo avvisa di non chiamarlo domani perché sarà a lezione tutto il giorno. Entrambi studiano a ingegneria informatica, e il periodo degli esami si sta inesorabilmente avvicinando. Il cuore gli perde un battito quando vede alcuni messaggi da parte di Baekhyun.

_Baekkieb: Ehi Yeol, ci sei ancora per parlare di BB?_

_Baekkieb: Yeol?_

_Baekkieb: Sei andato a dormire, eh?_

_Baekkieb: Vabbè, buonanotte Yeol… scusa se non abbiamo fatto la videochiamata. Magari tra un po’ riuscirò a sbloccarmi._

_Baekkieb: Non so nemmeno perché stia continuando a scrivere quando non sei nemmeno online… ma mi sento veramente in colpa. Vorrei davvero vederti di persona, ma non so perché, non riesco._

_Baekkieb: Forse potremmo organizzare un’uscita a tre, con Sehun?_

_Baekkieb: No, oddio, anche peggio._

_Baekkieb: Scusa, Chanyeol._

_Baekkieb: Notte_

Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime, ma è svelto ad asciugarle con il dorso della mano. Mette via il telefono senza rispondere, premurandosi di spegnere internet. Non solo Baekhyun non vuole vederlo tramite schermo, ma non si fiderebbe nemmeno se con loro ci fosse Sehun. È un rifiuto su tutti i fronti, e al pensiero Chanyeol vorrebbe urlare. Ma non lo fa. Si copre gli occhi con l’avambraccio e rimane immobile, nel buio della stanza, attendendo che il sonno arrivi a velare di oblio la sua amarezza.

**

-Cos’è che gli hai scritto?! – Sehun è seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto, nella stessa identica posizione in cui era ieri a casa di Baekhyun. Sta guardando stupefatto il più basso, che nel frattempo sembra indeciso su quale film inserire nel lettore DVD. Sehun vorrebbe sbuffare (come se non sapesse che tanto finiranno a vedere per l’ennesima volta “Mamma ho perso l’aereo – mi sono smarrito a New York”), ma è troppo impegnato a immaginarsi la faccia di Chanyeol quando avrà letto quei messaggi.

Baekhyun lancia sul letto una scatola (oh, wow! È “Mamma ho perso l’aereo – mi sono smarrito a New York!”. Sehun non l’avrebbe mai indovinato) e si stringe nelle spalle. –Hun, andiamo. Gli ho solo detto che non voglio che usciamo tutti insieme. Mica è il mio ragazzo, che si offende per una cosa simile.

-Ma ti piacerebbe che lo fosse. – Sehun apre la scatola e tira fuori il DVD, poi lo passa a Baekhyun con un cenno di assenso. –Va bene, guardiamo questo film. E comunque, sei senza tatto. Una “cosa simile” offenderebbe anche me. – _Figuriamoci Chanyeol, che è innamorato perso di te senza neanche averti mai visto,_ vorrebbe aggiungere. Ovviamente non lo fa. –Sul serio Baek, avresti paura anche se ti accompagnassi io?

Baekhyun sospira rumorosamente, mentre infila il DVD nel lettore. –Penso che con lui sia più difficile che con altri.

Sehun lo guarda interrogativo, invitandolo a continuare. –Ecco… quando ci siamo incontrati io e te per la prima volta, ero nervoso, sì, ma non così tanto. Persino lo psicologo si era stupito del mio “coraggio”.– Mima in aria le virgolette e arrossisce leggermente. –Non so, è come se l’idea di una brutta esperienza con Chanyeol fosse dieci volte più terrificante che una brutta esperienza con te.

Il più alto inarca un sopracciglio. –Non so se prenderla come un complimento o come un’offesa.

-Nessuna delle due, Hun. È un dato di fatto.

Baekhyun si siede sul letto accanto a Sehun, premendo play sul telecomando. –Ho davvero paura di rimanere deluso, o che accada qualcosa di male. Non so dirti perché.

-Beh, ti assicuro che le probabilità che succeda sono molto basse. È vero, lo conosco da relativamente poco, ma è simpatico e intelligente. Un po’ scemo, a volte, ma è davvero una brava persona.

-Lo sai, vero, che ti stai contraddicendo? – Baekhyun ridacchia, poi fa segno a Sehun di tacere: il suo film preferito sta per cominciare.

Nella tasca anteriore dello zaino, abbandonato ai piedi del letto, il suo cellulare ronza per qualche secondo.

_Real_pcy: Certo Baek, capisco._

Qualche ora dopo la fine del film Baekhyun torna a casa, e Sehun si infila sotto le coperte con un sospiro. Essere amico sia di Chanyeol che di Baekhyun è dannatamente difficile.

Afferra il cellulare che aveva lasciato da qualche parte tra le lenzuola, e scorre i messaggi. Non è stupito di vederne un po’ da parte di quel gigante dalle orecchie a sventola.

_Real_pcy: Penso che sia seriamente ora di farla finita con Baek._

_Real_pcy: Non gli chiederò più di vederci._

_Real_pcy: Non voglio che torni a star male per quel trauma a causa mia._

Assottigliando gli occhi per proteggersi dalla luminosità dello schermo – l’ha ridotta al minimo, ma è comunque troppo alta, la stronza -, digita velocemente la risposta.

_OOhsese: Sicuro, Yeol? E se ti chiede lui di vedervi?_

_Real_pcy: Non succederà mai, Sehun. Vuole che io resti solo un gamer con cui chattare ogni tanto, e io non gli chiederò di essere nient’altro. Non più, almeno._

**

_Taeyeon: Ciao, Baek! Che ne dici se usciamo domani sera?_

_Ehi Tae!_

_Va bene!_

_Avevi in mente un posto in particolare?_

_Taeyeon: So che al pub Growl fanno una serata a tema anni Novanta, non mi dispiacerebbe andare a dare un’occhiata!_

_Ottimo, a che ora vogliamo vederci?_

_Taeyeon: Nove?_

_Perfetto. Passo a prenderti_

_Taeyeon: Grazie <3_

***

_Sehun: Yeol propongo un’uscita per distrarti_

_Sehun: Non puoi dire di no_

_Sehun: Al Growl_

_Sehun: Domani sera_

_Sehun: C’è la serata anni Novanta_

_Sehun: Solo noi e la birra_

_Sehun: E la musica anni Novanta_

_Sehun: È una vita che non ci vediamo di persona broo l’università ci sta distruggendo_

_Sehun: GUARDA CHE LO VEDO CHE SEI ONLINE_

_Sehun: BRO_

_Sehun: Ti lascerò pure fare le tue battutacce sul mio cognome di persona_

_D’accordo, Sehun_

_Ci vediamo fuori dal Growl alle otto?_

_Sehun: Andata._


	2. Secondo

Il Growl è un locale decisamente conforme ai gusti di Chanyeol: ampio e spazioso, dai muri scuri ma ben illuminati grazie alle numerose luci al neon e con pavimenti in legno pregiato. Un grande palco è situato di fronte all’entrata, e le pareti sono decorate con chitarre bellissime appese al muro, stampe e selfie di artisti famosi con i titolari – una coppia di giovani artisti, Amber e Jackson, tatuati da capo e piedi e col sorriso sempre stampato in volto. I tavoli sono ampi e sempre coperti da valanghe di panini unti e birre, occupati da giovani ragazzi spigliati e decisamente _particolari_ \- Chanyeol è sicuro di aver visto un ragazzo con in testa una maschera a forma di Chewbacca.

Sehun è svelto nell’adocchiare due posti, proprio sotto al palco, ad una tavolata di ragazzini che con molta probabilità non arrivano ai sedici anni. Chanyeol lo segue in silenzio, scansando abilmente una cameriera che porta un vassoio colmo di boccali di birra. Una volta seduti, Sehun ordina da bere per entrambi, poi rivolgono la propria attenzione al palco, dove una cover band sta allegramente strimpellando una canzone degli Oasis. Si lasciano sfuggire qualche stonatura di tanto in tanto, ma nessuno sembra farci caso.

-Allora, Yeol? Quest’angelo di cui mi parlavi?

Chanyeol sorride timidamente. –Era davvero stupendo, Hun. Non so cosa mi abbia trattenuto dal chiedergli il numero lì, seduta stante.

-Io lo so, invece.

-Sì, lo so anche io. – Il maggiore ringrazia la cameriera che nel frattempo ha servito loro le birre (insieme a un biglietto con il proprio numero rivolto a Sehun), poi riprende a parlare. – E so anche che tale angelo era con una ragazza. A quanto pare ho molta sfiga.

Sehun si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, con fare pensoso. – Magari era sua sorella. Che ne sai che stavano insieme? – Sorseggia la birra con soddisfazione, poi poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo. I ragazzini di fronte a loro stanno muovendo la testa a ritmo con la musica, anche se il chitarrista sul palco non sembra molto sicuro di quello che fa.

-Non so, Sehun. Si vedeva e basta, immagino.

Chanyeol sospira piano, poi si stringe nelle spalle. – Comunque non avrei mai avuto chance, quindi tanto vale risparmiarsi l’umiliazione.

Nessuno gli risparmia invece la sberla sul braccio che Sehun gli ha appena appioppato. – Coglione! Se parti così non avrai mai gioie nella vita, non lo sai? Anche con Baekhyun, il discorso è lo stesso. Se non ti butti non ce la farai mai.

Chanyeol si irrita. Stringe di più la presa sul bicchiere e si volta verso l’amico, alterato. – No che non è la stessa cosa. Pensi che potrei mai dirgli “ehi Baekkieb, ho una cotta pazzesca per te, so che non hai mai voluto nemmeno vedermi ma ehi, vuoi uscire con me?”? Con lui è una partita persa in partenza, visto che nemmeno vuole parlarmi di persona.

Sehun non ribatte. Effettivamente è stato indelicato e privo di tatto, come suo solito del resto. Baekhyun lo sgrida in continuazione per questa sua _peculiarità_.

La band scende dal palco, accompagnata da applausi e fischi di approvazione. Nessuno al Growl ricerca la perfezione artistica, dopotutto. Sale una ragazza vestita completamente di nero, eccezion fatta per i bracciali che adornano le braccia – oro e argento, con dei voluminosi teschi di brillanti (apoteosi del pacchiano. Sehun si metterebbe volentieri a ridere.) Si presenta con un sorriso luminoso, stringendo tra le mani il microfono: - Buonasera, signore e signori. Sono Luna, la vostra presentatrice preferita. Nonché l’unica, qui al Growl. – Seguono delle risate sporadiche. – Avete appena ascoltato i Fall On Boy, formatisi da appena tre mesi. Facciamogli un altro applauso!

I clienti sono solo felici di poter sfogare in qualche modo adrenalina e alcol, e applaudono con fervore. Luna stessa batte le mani, impedita un po’ dal microfono, poi riprende: - Purtroppo, la nostra scaletta avrebbe previsto ora un breve concerto di un gruppo che tuttavia non è riuscito a venire. Un vero peccato. Questo ci offre però la possibilità di provare qualcosa di nuovo! - Lancia un sorriso alla folla che la ascolta con attenzione. – Chiediamo a chiunque abbia voglia di cantare o suonare qualcosa in tema anni Novanta di farsi avanti! Sono sicura che tra voi c’è qualcuno che ha uno sfrenato desiderio di sfogare la propria passione per quel decennio meraviglioso, condividendo con tutti noi un pezzo musicale. Per cui non siate timidi! Venite al bancone, presentatevi e noi vi faremo salire qui, sul palco! Abbiamo chitarra e batteria per chi fosse interessato. Aderite numerosi, abbiamo un’intera mezzora da occupare con dell’ottima musica!

Luna sorride ancora e scende dal palco, gesticolando con le braccia per ricordare a tutti che, in caso, si devono rivolgere a lei.

Chanyeol sorseggia la birra in silenzio, perso nei suoi pensieri, quando Sehun gli dà una forte pacca sulla spalla. Il maggiore rischia seriamente di strozzarsi.

-Sehun, che cazzo!

Il minore lo ignora. –Ehi, Yeol! Perché non vai tu su quel palco? Non stavi preparando una canzone dei Radiohead?

Chanyeol scuote la testa, ridendo: -Ma che ti salta in mente?

Sehun insiste, accennando con la testa al palco. –So quanto ti piaccia cantare e suonare, Yeol, andiamo. Risparmieresti a tutti delle steccate di quelle memorabili e chissà, magari vieni notato da qualcuno.

Chanyeol inarca un sopracciglio, sarcastico. –Tipo chi, un talent scout?

-Tipo un bel manzo con cui passare una bella serata. Andiamo Yeol, sciogliti un po’!

Qualche minuto più tardi, Chanyeol non è sorpreso di trovarsi seduto su uno sgabello sul palco, stringendo tra le mani una vecchia chitarra nera che appartiene ad Amber – Sehun ha delle capacità persuasive particolarmente convincenti, che coinvolgono pestaggi e pizzicotti sulle orecchie. Sì, decisamente convincenti.

Accanto a lui, in piedi, Luna stringe tra le dita il microfono, sul viso un’espressione felice dipinta sul volto (probabilmente nemmeno lei ci sperava, che qualcuno si facesse veramente avanti per intrattenere i clienti al posto della cover band prevista). È con voce squillante che annuncia: -Bene, signore e signori! Ecco qua il primo artista in erba che ha deciso di deliziarci con della buona musica anni Novanta! Come ti chiami, zuccherino?

Spinge il microfono praticamente in faccia a Chanyeol, che si schiarisce la gola titubante e risponde -Chanyeol.

-E cosa farai di bello per noi, stasera? – La voce di Luna risuona in tutto il locale nonostante si sia dimenticata di puntarsi addosso il microfono.

-Canterò e suonerò “Creep” dei Radiohead.

Per il locale risuonano delle urla di incoraggiamento, il più forte dei quali risulta sicuramente quello di Sehun dal tavolo a cui fino a poco fa era seduto anche Chanyeol. Anche i ragazzini davanti a lui sembrano particolarmente entusiasti, e Chanyeol potrebbe giurare di aver visto uno di loro fargli l’occhiolino. Mio Dio.

Finalmente Luna scende dal palco e sulla sala cala il silenzio.

Chanyeol stringe tra le mani la chitarra, poi comincia a suonare le prime note. Non ci mette molto a immergersi completamente nella musica, come suo solito, e quando comincia a intonare i primi versi della canzone quasi non se ne accorge. Chiude gli occhi, come inspirando appieno l’aria pregna di note musicali, e continua a cantare, concentrato e perso al tempo stesso in quella che è una delle sue canzoni preferite.

-You're so very special… I wish I was special… - Canta, e apre gli occhi. Quello che non si aspettava di vedere era il ragazzo del Game Stopp, con la ragazza che era con lui anche al negozio, entrare nel locale e guardare direttamente verso di lui. Diamine, mannaggia al Growl e al suo palco di fronte alla porta di ingresso. Continua a cantare, come se la visione di quel ragazzo bellissimo non gli avesse praticamente bloccato il fiato in gola, e riesce ad arrivare illeso alla fine della canzone. Il locale risuona degli scrosci di applausi che seguono la sua esibizione, e lui abbozza un timido sorriso. Non osa cercare con lo sguardo il ragazzo, né Sehun: sa che se lo guardasse negli occhi, il suo migliore amico capirebbe all’istante che qualcosa non va, e lui non ha la minima intenzione di sorbirsi le frecciatine e gli ammiccamenti che sicuramente Sehun gli regalerebbe per il resto della serata. O della vita.

Si alza dallo sgabellino proprio mentre Luna sale sul palco battendo le mani. La ragazza gli dà qualche pacca sulla schiena, poi sorride portandosi il microfono alle labbra. –Facciamo un altro applauso a Chanyeol! – Il ragazzo accenna un inchino, mentre un’altra ondata di applausi fa tremare il locale. Scende dal palco e restituisce la chitarra ad Amber, che gli rivolge un sorriso radioso. –Complimenti! – Gli dice, appoggiando la chitarra al suo piedistallo. Chanyeol la ringrazia e torna al tavolo a cui era seduto, sommerso dai complimenti e le ovazioni di coloro che lo vedono passare.

È talmente imponente la folla che non si accorge dei due nuovi arrivati al tavolo. La ragazza è impegnata in un’animata discussione con Sehun, mentre il ragazzo che è con lei fissa Chanyeol in silenzio, sul viso dipinta un’espressione indecifrabile. Il più alto si siede al proprio posto con un piccolo sospiro, completamente ignaro del ragazzo che non distoglie lo sguardo da lui.

-Sehun, chi ti ha dato il permesso di finirti anche la mia birra? – Ridacchia Chanyeol, agitando tra le dita il bicchiere ormai vuoto.

È in quel momento che alza lo sguardo e nota _quel_ ragazzo. Rimangono entrambi congelati sul posto per qualche secondo, a fissarsi. Sehun ha interrotto la conversazione con la ragazza e ha un ghigno stampato sul volto. –Yeol, ti presento Baekhyun. Baekhyun, hai di fronte a te l’unico e inimitabile Park Chanyeol, noto anche come Real_pcy.

Nessuno dei due dice niente per qualche secondo. Assurdo come, nonostante il caos che regna nel locale, quel tavolo sembri permeato da un silenzio assordante. È Taeyeon che, alla fine, decide di spezzare l’atmosfera congelata: -Ehi, ma non sei il ragazzo contro cui Baek è andato a sbattere al negozio? – Ridacchia piano, poi si sporge oltre Baekhyun e Sehun con la mano tesa. –Piacere, sono Taeyeon. Complimenti per l’esibizione, sei stato fantastico.

Il più alto sembra riscuotersi, e stacca gli occhi dal volto di Baekhyun (ma come diamine fa a essere così bello?!) e stringe la mano a Taeyeon, sforzandosi di sorridere. Perfetto, la prima volta che vede Baekhyun di persona è anche la volta che incontra la sua ragazza. Per di più, il ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto distrarlo dall’amore non corrisposto per Baekhyun, altri non è se non Baekhyun stesso. Ed è con una ragazza. _Fantastico._

-Grazie mille. Piacere di conoscerti.

_E piacere, molto piacere di conoscere finalmente_ te, _Baekkieb._

Baekhyun continua a rimanere in silenzio e a fissare il viso di Chanyeol senza dire una parola. Dopo qualche secondo si alza di scatto dalla sedia e si dirige con passo svelto in bagno, senza dire niente né ai ragazzi né a Taeyeon. Sente su di sé gli sguardi preoccupati degli altri, ma non si ferma né si volta indietro.

Quando è di fronte allo specchio semi distrutto del bagno, sente la porta aprirsi dietro di lui e vede entrare Sehun. Il più alto ha uno sguardo tra l’interrogativo e il divertito dipinto in viso.

-Qual è il problema, Baek?

Il maggiore si passa una mano sul viso. –Nessuno, Sehun. Dovevo solo andare in bagno, problemi?

Sehun gli si avvicina a braccia conserte, sbuffando. -Non mentirmi, Baek. Non hai aperto bocca da quando hai visto Chanyeol. Avanti, qual è il punto? Non ti sentivi pronto a rivelargli la tua identità?

Baekhyun sospira, poi si volta verso lo specchio, dando le spalle a Sehun. –È bellissimo, Sehun.

Il minore non ha il tempo di commentare, perché Baekhyun continua: - È bellissimo, ha una voce divina quando canta, e anche quando parla, ma diamine. Sono qui con Taeyeon, ma in questo momento quello con cui vorrei stare è Chanyeol. Capisci qual è il problema, ora?

A Sehun verrebbe da ridere, ma si trattiene. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. –Beh, la cosa positiva è che non solo è bello, ma ti sta pure simpatico. Dopotutto, lo conosci da tanto tempo, anche se non l’avevi mai visto dal vivo. È sempre lui, Baek. È sempre quell’idiota con cui scleri per Breaking Bad.

Sehun esce dal bagno senza aggiungere altro. Baekhyun rimane da solo, in silenzio, a osservare il proprio riflesso nello specchio.

_Cavolo._

Si decide a lasciare il proprio nido sicuro – un bagno puzzolente, all’occorrenza, poteva davvero fare invidia ad un rifugio militare - solo dieci minuti dopo. Inspira a fondo e si avvicina al proprio tavolo, solo per scoprire, con un misto di sollievo e delusione, che Chanyeol se n’è andato. Sehun gli rivolge uno sguardo eloquente, mentre spiega che il più alto ha avuto un improvviso attacco di emicrania ed è dovuto tornare a casa. Taeyeon annuisce comprensiva, mentre sorseggia il bicchiere di birra che ha ordinato poco prima. –Povero, lo capisco. Spero si senta meglio presto, è un ragazzo tanto simpatico. Vero, Baek?

Il più basso accenna un sorriso forzato, sentendosi rimpicciolire sotto lo sguardo infuocato di Sehun. -Eh, già… Anche se non è che abbia avuto occasione di parlargli… - Ridacchia nervosamente, mentre Taeyeon gli sorride. –Beh, sono sicura che Sehunnie potrà organizzare un’altra uscita tutti insieme. Che ne dici? – Chiede al minore, senza smettere di sorridere. Baekhyun si sente malissimo. Taeyeon è una ragazza fantastica, simpatica e dolce, ma in questo momento non può fare a meno di desiderare che non fosse venuta per niente, quella sera. Che ci fossero soltanto lui e Chanyeol, non necessariamente a _parlare_.

Mannaggia.

***

_Sehun: Baek? Sei online?_

_Sehun: Eddai lo vedo che stai leggendo i messaggi._

_Sehun: Siamo in chat privata, non hai nemmeno da temere che arrivi Yeol._

_Sehun: Ma perché mi ignori do santo_

_Sehun: dio*_

***

_Sehun: Yeoool_

_Sehun: Dai su_

_Sehun: Neanche tu mi caghi più, fantastico._

_Sehun: SIETE DUE DEMENTI OL_

_Sehun: OK*_

_Sehun: Vi odio un pochino_

_Sehun: SE ALMENO VI PARLASTE_

_Sehun: O se almeno parlaste a me_

_Sehun: Fanculo ciao._

***

Chanyeol non sa esattamente perché abbia sentito l’impulso di scappare, quella sera: aveva davanti a sé l’occasione che aspettava da una vita, nonché il ragazzo per cui ha una cotta pazzesca da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Non era la presenza di Taeyeon a infastidirlo – non più di tanto, almeno: se lo immaginava, che Baekhyun non fosse rimasto single solo per aspettare _lui._ Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, poi? Nemmeno gli piace. Anzi, nemmeno vuole vederlo. Né in videochiamata, né dal vivo, e nemmeno se circondati da tante altre persone che avrebbero potuto soccorrerlo se Chanyeol si fosse rivelato un malintenzionato. Ha notato, il più alto, come Baekhyun sia scappato in bagno non appena ha capito chi si trovava di fronte. Baekhyun non vuole vederlo. Punto.

Nonostante questo, Chanyeol sa che, se fosse rimasto al Growl, avrebbe potuto sicuramente scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il più basso. Magari inizialmente Baekhyun sarebbe stato riluttante ad aprirsi e lasciarsi andare, ma forse a fine serata avrebbero stretto amicizia. Diamine, in teoria erano _già_ amici, sotto gli pseudonimi di Real_pcy e Baekkieb. Sbuffa sonoramente, affondando la faccia ancora di più nel cuscino che sta abbracciando con forza da ore. Non sa se scrivere un messaggio a Baekhyun, per scusarsi di essersene andato all’improvviso dal locale senza salutare, o se lasciare correre, aspettando magari che sia il minore a scrivere sul gruppo. Sta ignorando i messaggi di Sehun, e sa che non la passerà liscia ancora a lungo. Potrebbe fare la conta dei minuti prima di ricevere una telefonata infuriata da parte del minore, che sicuramente gli urlerà nelle orecchie che non può fare così, che non si deve abbattere, eccetera eccetera.

Sblocca il telefono con il pollice e osserva lo schermo luminoso.

-Chiamata da parte di Sehun in tre, due, uno… - Mormora tra sé e sé.

E in effetti lo schermo si illumina dell’interfaccia di chiamata, il nome _Sehun_ campeggia luminoso e una forte, fastidiosa suoneria distrugge il silenzio della stanza. Chanyeol è indeciso se rispondere o meno, ma alla fine scrolla le spalle e fa scivolare il dito a destra, portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio.

-Sehun, se vuoi ripetermi un’altra volta che non devo perdere le speranze con Baekhyun e che devo buttarmi e parlargli col cuore in mano, sappi che preferirei invece buttarmi da un ponte.

-Ehm…- Risponde una voce esitante e melodiosa. Decisamente non è quella di Sehun. - Sono io, Yeol. Baek.

_Oh, cazzo._


	3. Terzo

-Ehi, Baek… ehm, ciao.- Chanyeol inspira profondamente, tentando di mettere pace a quel tripudio di emozioni che gli sta esplodendo in petto. Ha praticamente dichiarato i propri sentimenti in faccia a Baekhyun. Per fortuna la sua scelta di parole non l’ha completamente tradito, ma comunque Baekhyun non è uno stupido, e può capire benissimo a cosa si stesse riferendo il più alto.

_Merdamerdamerdamerdamerdamer-_

-Chanyeol? Sei in linea?

Il gigante si rende conto con orrore che non ha ascoltato nemmeno una parola di ciò che gli ha detto Baekhyun. Perfetto. Aggiungiamo sempre più punti alla lista “Motivi per cui Byun Baekhyun dovrebbe rifiutarsi di uscire con Park Chanyeol”. Porca miseria.

-Sì, scusami Baek… non mi aspettavo una tua chiamata. Cioè, mi aspettavo di sentire Sehun. Cioè… Dicevi?

Sente il più basso ridacchiare nervosamente, e Chanyeol quasi può immaginarselo, mentre stringe il telefono tra le mani sudate, magari che fa avanti e indietro per la stanza per vincere quella strana repulsione verso il gigante, che lo ha bloccato dal vederlo tante volte. È così _carino._ E questo pensiero gli fa troppo, decisamente troppo male.

-Niente, ti stavo solo… ehm, chiedendo se volessi uscire con me. Un giorno. Non subito. Cioè…

Aspetta.

Cosa?

Sente il fruscio delle coperte che si sgualciscono, e immagina che Baekhyun si sia seduto sul letto. Che _carino._

-Ascolta, Yeol. Io… vorrei conoscerti meglio. Davvero…

-…Ma?- Chanyeol trattiene il fiato, aspettandosi l’ennesimo rifiuto da parte del minore. _Ma, penso tu sia uno stupratore. Ma, devo uscire e non ho tempo. Ma, non mi fido di te come mi fido di Sehun. Ma, mi fai schifo al cazzo._

-Niente ma, Chanyeol. È solo che… non so se sono pronto, ora come ora. Perciò pensavo… pensavo che potremmo partire con una videochiamata? Magari anche con Sehun.

Il più alto inspira ed espira più volte, per calmarsi. Ok, non è esattamente un rifiuto, anzi. Non è nemmeno una richiesta di matrimonio, ma d’altro canto nemmeno se le può aspettare: ha pur sempre incontrato Baekhyun nel mezzo di un suo appuntamento con una bellissima ragazza. Si rende conto che, per il più basso, questo è già un passo avanti importante, che ha comportato non pochi sforzi per lui, e non se la sente di demolirgli questo suo progresso con la sua delusione e impazienza. Inspira profondamente un’ultima volta, prima di sorridere dolcemente: -Certo, Baek. Va bene. Dimmi solo quando vuoi, io chiedo a Sehun quando è disponibile per una videochiamata a tre.

Baekhyun non risponde per diversi secondi, e per un attimo Chanyeol pensa che sia caduta la linea.

-Ehi, Baek? Sei ancora lì…?

-Sì, scusa Yeol. Ehm… non c’è bisogno che chiedi a Sehun, è qui con me. Glielo posso chiedere subito io.

Chanyeol si darebbe volentieri una manata in fronte. Come ha fatto a dimenticarsi che Baekhyun l’ha chiamato dal telefono di Sehun… ridacchia nervosamente, affondando la faccia nel cuscino. -Ah, giusto. Scusa.- Un’altra risatina imbarazzata. -Beh, allora glielo chiedi tu…?

-Yeol, senti, scherzavo. Non lo chiedo a Sehun.

_Ottimo, ha già cambiato idea._ Reprimendo a stento l’impulso di mettersi a piangere, Chanyeol ingoia il groppo che gli si è formato in gola e risponde a mezza voce: -Ah, ok… fa niente allora. Magari…-

-Intendevo dire che vorrei che fossimo solo noi due. Facciamo una videochiamata solo noi due, Yeol.

**

Sehun sorride. Baekhyun è seduto sul letto, il telefono appiccicato all’orecchio come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, le dita affusolate che stringono il cellulare forza. Ha il viso arrossato, e gli occhi gli brillano di un misto di felicità e paura.

-A domani Yeol.- Fa un altro sorriso luminoso, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. -Ciao.

Sehun non dice niente, si limita a osservare mentre il più basso lancia a terra il telefono (il _suo_ telefono, poi. Non glielo presterà mai più.) e affonda il viso nel cuscino, in silenzio.

_Ah, la gioventù di questi tempi._

**

Il giorno dopo, Chanyeol è sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù, circondato da cuscini a tema Star Wars e con il cellulare stretto tra le mani. È sudato e accaldato, ma solo leggermente: si sente come se avesse appena finito di correre la maratona di New York, niente di che.

Affonda la faccia nella coperta e geme. Sta veramente per parlare a Baekhyun, da solo. Veramente potrà vedere il suo viso e le sue espressioni facciali mentre sclerano per il nuovo film della Marvel, senza doverseli immaginare nella mente.

Sta già – metaforicamente – piangendo dall’ansia e dal nervosismo, quando un trillo del cellulare lo fa sobbalzare.

_Baekkieb: Ehi Yeol quando vuoi ci sono_

Chanyeol si concede un attimo per inspirare a fondo, prima di rispondere. Vuole sembrare calmo e rilassato, per non spaventare Baekhyun (anche se vorrebbe solo mettersi a gridare e nascondersi in un buco sotto al letto, per sparire per sempre dalla faccia della terra. O forse vorrebbe chiedere a Sehun l’indirizzo di casa di Baekhyun, fiondarsi a casa sua, baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani _e poi_ gridare e nascondersi in un buco sotto al letto per sparire per sempre dalla faccia della terra).

Già.

È abbastanza grave.

Si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, facendo una smorfia di dolore quando sente il sapore metallico del sangue. Ok, Chanyeol. Ora di darsi una bella calmata.

_Real_pcy: Ciao Baek! Anche io ci sono._

_Real_pcy: Chiami tu o chiamo io?_

_Baekkieb: Oh, grazie al cielo. Pensavo non volessi più che ci chiamassimo ahahah_

_Baekkieb: Fai tu?_

_Real_pcy: On my way_

_Real_pcy: Arrivo_

_Real_pcy: Cioè si hai caputo_

_Real_pcy: *cpairt_

_Real_pcy: *capito_

_Real_pcy: Ok sccusa_

_Real_pcy: *scusa AHH_

_Real_pcy: Ti chiamo subito_

_Baekkieb: Quando vuoi ahaha_

Chanyeol vuole _davvero_ sotterrarsi in un buco adesso. E menomale che voleva dare l’impressione di essere calmo e tranquillo. Dio santo.

Preme l’icona della videochiamata che campeggia vicino al nickname di Baekhyun, e aspetta con il cuore in gola che Baekhyun risponda. Dopo pochi secondi, il fastidioso trillo di attesa è sostituito da un piccolo rumore di interferenza che accompagna lo schermo completamente nero, poi appare Baekhyun.

E diamine, è bellissimo.

Chanyeol si ritrova completamente a corto di parole, con la bocca secca e anche aperta, se vogliamo dirla tutta. Modalità pesce lesso: on.

Baekhyun è visibilmente in tuta da casa, la faccia è abbastanza stanca ma gli occhi gli stanno brillando, e, cavoli, quel sorriso. Chanyeol si trova a ricambiarlo d’istinto, e d’improvviso l’ansia se ne va, lasciando il posto a un dolce senso di calore che lo pervade nel petto.

-Ehi, Baek.

**

Hanno parlato per due ore e mezza, alla fine. Di cosa, non lo sanno nemmeno loro. Hanno iniziato con una conversazione leggera circa gli ultimi episodi delle loro serie TV preferite, per poi consigliarsi nuove canzoni da ascoltare, film, Sehun, la stupidità di Sehun, i pantaloni nuovi di Sehun, Breaking Bad, i loro sogni circa il futuro, e le loro paure per l’università. Una normale conversazione tra migliori amici, insomma.

Nessuno dei due ha mai menzionato Taeyeon, e così quell’argomento di conversazione è rimasto intoccato. Meglio così, si è detto Chanyeol: almeno non ne ha sofferto. 

È passato qualche giorno, e adesso il più alto sta tentando di studiare per l’esame di Analisi, arrovellandosi il cervello su quei calcoli lunghi quanto un’intera facciata. Nel senso, l’uguale è alla fine della facciata. Prima ci sono venti righe di imprecazioni e integrali tripli. L’unica cosa che separa Chanyeol dal mettersi a gridare sul balcone di casa che la vita fa schifo, è quel particolare messaggio che Baekhyun gli ha mandato un paio di ore prima:

_Baekkieb: Ehi Yeol, più tardi ci sei per parlare un po’?_

Onestamente, come dirgli di no? Chanyeol gli ha risposto con una sfilza di faccine felici e pollici alzati, proprio come un Vero Sfigato (per poi pentirsene amaramente non appena il pollice si è staccato dal tasto di invio. Mannaggia.) Baekhyun non sembra averci fatto caso, però: dopo essersi accordati per l’orario (sei di sera, tra due ore), gli annuncia con aria tetra (sì, Chanyeol lo ha capito da qualche riga di messaggio) che spegnerà internet per concentrarsi sugli studi. Il più alto gli manda qualche messaggio di incoraggiamento, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su quei dannati integrali.

Non vede l’ora di poter parlare di nuovo con Baekhyun.

**

Non è vero che Baekhyun deve studiare.

È vero che ha spento internet.

E che ha bisogno di concentrazione.

Tuttavia, non riesce a reprimere la sgradevole sensazione che ha in sé di stare facendo qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato. Un retrogusto amaro, che sa di tradimento e senso di colpa, che non si sposa benissimo con il sapore di fragole del lucidalabbra di Taeyeon.

Si sono visti per parlare, su richiesta di Baekhyun, seduti su una panchina isolata in un parco altrettanto isolato. Tuttavia, quando si è trovato davanti la ragazza che lo guardava con l’attesa negli occhi, Baekhyun non ha potuto fare a meno di chinarsi e baciarla dolcemente. E, beh, Taeyeon non ha fatto altro che sorridere nel bacio e portare le mani alle sue guance, delicatamente.

Si stanno baciando da almeno cinque minuti, ma ogni secondo in più che passa non fa che alimentare il senso di disagio e di sbaglio che attanagliano il ragazzo. La bacia, e non si scosta da lei, ma l’impulso di spingerla via è sempre più forte.

La bacia, ma impressi nella mente ha gli occhioni di un certo gigante, amico di chatroom, che lo guardano solennemente. Pare che gli stiano chiedendo, _che stai facendo lì con lei?_

E Baekhyun se lo chiede davvero. Cosa sta facendo, lì con Taeyeon?

Si stacca dal bacio all’improvviso, e si sente veramente da schifo quando incrocia lo sguardo di Taeyeon, così bello e speranzoso.

-Tae…

La ragazza non dice niente, e aspetta che Baekhyun continui. Si passa le dita sulle labbra gonfie, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Ma è un sorriso triste, come se già sapesse cosa sta per succedere.

-Tae, non so cosa mi sia preso. Sono uno stronzo. Scusa. Ero venuto qui per parlare, e… - Baekhyun si interrompe, e abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, intrecciate sulle gambe.

Taeyeon gli sorride incoraggiante. -Non c’è feeling, eh?

Baekhyun si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, poi alza la testa per guardarla. Taeyeon è proprio bella. -No, il feeling c’è, ma…

_Ma con Chanyeol ce n’è di più._

Scaccia dalla mente questo pensiero e si costringe a guardare la ragazza negli occhi. -Taeyeon. Sei una ragazza stupenda, dentro e fuori.- Cerca di ignorare lo sbuffo di Taeyeon a quella frase cliché, e continua: -Davvero. Ma… mi sentirei uno stronzo, più di quanto non mi senta già, a stare con te e pensare a… - Si interrompe. Sta davvero per ammetterlo a voce alta?

Pronunciarne il nome è come rendere il tutto più reale, e un po’ si odia, quando sente la paura riaffiorare in lui. Quel trauma non se ne andrà facilmente, e Baekhyun vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro l’albero più vicino.

-Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sgrana gli occhi, sotto lo sguardo triste e divertito al tempo stesso di Taeyeon. -Come…

-Non sono stupida, Baek. Ho visto come l’hai guardato quella sera, al Growl. E ho sempre saputo che ti piacciono sia i ragazzi che le ragazze. Quindi, non è stato difficile capire che hai una cotta pazzesca per quel ragazzo.

Baekhyun si sente arrossire dalla punta dei piedi alla cima dei capelli, e ammutolisce. Cazzo. Sentirselo dire ha davvero tutto un altro effetto.

Non nega l’evidenza (anche perché Taeyeon è quasi scoppiata a ridere, alla vista della faccia peperone del ragazzo), e si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo sui propri piedi.

-Sono uno sfigato, vero, Tae?

-Solo se non fai niente per stare con lui. A proposito, lo sa, almeno?

Baekhyun scuote la testa con vigore, per poi ricevere uno schiaffo scherzoso (ma neanche tanto) sul braccio. -Sei uno scemo, Baekhyun. Rinunciare ad una ragazza come me per stare con una persona, senza nemmeno che quest’altra lo sappia.

Baekhyun fa una smorfia, ma non risponde. La ragazza continua imperterrita. -Cosa stai aspettando, esattamente? La discesa dello Spirito Santo?

Baekhyun si tortura il labbro inferiore con i denti, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie scarpe. Poi prende coraggio: -Non lo conosco bene, ci parlo solo via messaggio e l’ho visto di persona una volta sola, quella sera al Growl.

Taeyeon inarca un sopracciglio. -Pensavo aveste un amico in comune che garantisse per lui. Sai, nel caso avessi paura che fosse un maniaco depravato.

-È così, infatti. C’è Sehun… Sehun mi ha sempre detto che è un ragazzo d’oro, e che non farebbe del male a una mosca.- Baekhyun si interrompe, e Taeyeon rimane in silenzio per lasciargli spazio. Dopo qualche secondo, infatti, il ragazzo riprende: -Ma non è un maniaco né un depravato. Per quanto abbia paura delle persone conosciute online, so che lui non è quel tipo di persona. O meglio, il dubbio mi rimane sempre, ma non forte come altre volte.

Ammutolisce di nuovo, e per un attimo il silenzio li avvolge completamente. Persino il vento sembra essersi accorto dell’atmosfera pregna che aleggia nell’aria, e ha smesso di scuotere i rami e far frusciare le foglie.

All’improvviso, Taeyeon si sporge verso Baekhyun e gli afferra la mano, con vigore. -Baekhyun. È normale che tu abbia paura. Stiamo comunque parlando di qualcuno a cui tieni tanto, non vuoi ferire né lui né te stesso. Pensi che io non avessi ansia, quando dovevo uscire con te?

Baekhyun arrossisce leggermente, ma non allontana la mano da quella della ragazza, né distoglie lo sguardo dai suoi bellissimi occhi scuri. Anche le guance di Taeyeon sono calde, ma lei continua coraggiosamente: -Ma non sei curioso di tentare? Di vedere cosa pensa Chanyeol di tutta questa storia?

Il ragazzo annuisce timidamente, mentre Taeyeon gli sorride con dolcezza. -Allora perché sei ancora qui? Vai a dirglielo, no?

Baekhyun ricambia il sorriso con determinazione. -Grazie, Tae. Hai ragione.- Fa come per alzarsi dalla panchina, ma all’ultimo istante sembra ripensarci e si risiede. Guarda la ragazza negli occhi, si sporge e la abbraccia con forza. Inspira piano, e sente il profumo di Taeyeon avvolgerlo e riscaldarlo. -Tae. So che è egoista da parte mia chiedertelo, ma vorrei che rimanessimo amici. Magari non subito, ma…

Lei gli passa le mani sulla schiena, delicatamente, poi si stacca dall’abbraccio e lo guarda negli occhi. I suoi, così belli, sono un po’ lucidi. -Certo, Baek. Magari non subito.

-No, non subito.

Si sorridono timidamente, poi Baekhyun si alza dalla panchina, questa volta per davvero. Saluta Taeyeon con la mano, poi si incammina verso l’uscita del parco. Non si guarda indietro, perché sa che se lo facesse, i sensi di colpa gli attanaglierebbero lo stomaco per giorni e giorni. Così, si limita a chiudere gli occhi e a camminare.

**

Parlare con Chanyeol è come tornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio. È inspirare a pieni polmoni l’aria di chiuso dell’appartamento, così pesante ma così familiare. È aprire le finestre per far circolare l’aria, e riattaccare i bottoni della luce e del gas. È gettarsi sul proprio divano, morbido, un po’ ammaccato in alcuni punti, ma sempre così accogliente. È lanciare un’occhiata alle vecchie foto appese alle pareti, e sorridere, perché quella è _casa_.

Sente la sua voce profonda, guarda quegli occhi grandi e scuri accendersi per le discussioni circa i migliori personaggi di Final Fantasy ( _Andiamo, ma hai visto Tifa? Di cosa stiamo parlando, Baek_ ), si bea della sua risata e sorride al suo incespicare nelle parole. Parlargli con la consapevolezza di avere una cotta per lui è tutta un’altra cosa. E quando, alla fine, gli chiede se vogliono vedersi dal vivo, da soli, il giorno dopo, la domanda gli viene spontanea, libera e quasi del tutto scevra da dubbi e insicurezze. Vede il viso di Chanyeol percorso da migliaia di emozioni in pochi secondi, e sorride quando riconosce la gioia e la gratitudine.

-Certo, Baek. Ma sei sicuro? Non è che poi cambi idea e mi dai buca?

Baekhyun trasalisce, poi fa una smorfia colpevole. -No, Yeol. Scusa. Non cambierò idea.

Si accordano per vedersi al parco, lo stesso parco dove ha lasciato Taeyeon qualche ora prima, ma questo Chanyeol non lo sa. Entrambi dovrebbero studiare per gli esami, ma nessuno dei due ha intenzione di rinunciare a questa occasione di vedersi, per cui si sorridono complici quando chiudono la videochiamata. In due case diverse, in due quartieri diversi della stessa città, entrambi sospirano contenti sul letto, con il cuore agitato che batte sfrenato contro la cassa toracica.

_Domani._

**

È decisamente troppo freddo per aver dimenticato la sciarpa e i guanti a casa, ma Chanyeol ci può fare ben poco, ormai. Si stringe nella giacca scura, soffiando piano e guardando con rassegnazione la condensa formarsi di fronte alle sue labbra. Ha il naso e le orecchie rosse e leggermente doloranti, ma la prospettiva di incontrare di lì a breve Baekhyun, _dal vivo_ , gli fa passare qualsiasi acciacco.

Allunga il passo e si ritrova ben presto davanti al cancello del parco. È deserto, ma d’altra parte Chanyeol è uscito di casa con mezz’ora di anticipo. Si siede sul muretto di una casa vicina (non senza rabbrividire al contatto delle natiche con i mattoni freddi) e tira fuori il cellulare. Apre la conversazione con Sehun, e fa una smorfia nel rileggere l’ultimo messaggio che l’amico gli ha inviato:

_Sehun: BRO SONO CON TE, CE LA PUOI FARE. RIUSCIRAI A NON FARE BOIATE E A NON ROVINARE TUTTO CON LA TUA SOLITA FACCIA DA SCEMO._

Forse gli ha messo un po’ di ansia. Infila di nuovo il cellulare in tasca, senza rispondere al messaggio. Si sente come se si trovasse in una bolla fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, in cui riecheggiano il battito del suo cuore e il respiro, che costringe a rallentare per calmarsi. Fissa lo sguardo sulla punta delle scarpe e inspira a fondo, spostando il peso avanti e indietro.

Avanti.

Indietro.

Avanti.

Ind-

-Chanyeol!

Ovviamente Chanyeol si sbilancia, e ovviamente cade al di là del muretto, nel giardino degli ignari padroni di casa. E ovviamente, Baekhyun assiste a tutta la scena.

Chanyeol desidererebbe con tutto se stesso che l’erba coperta di brina si aprisse e lo inghiottisse per sempre.

Baekhyun desidererebbe solo aver ripreso tutta la scena con il cellulare.

Gli corre incontro, ridendo a crepapelle, con le guance e il naso arrossati dal freddo e gli occhi che brillano. – Chanyeol! Stai bene? Oddio mi sento male- e scoppia a ridere ancora più forte, mentre gli tende una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Chanyeol la afferra e si tira su, e non sa se sentirsi morire per la scena patetica in cui si è trovato coinvolto, o se sentirsi estasiato per essere finalmente lì, con Baekhyun, una mano inguantata del più basso stretta alla sua più grande e gelida. Forse è quasi felice, di aver dimenticato i guanti.

-Ciao, Baek.

Sono entrambi in piedi, finalmente, e si guardano negli occhi con serenità. Baekhyun non risponde subito: prima osserva in silenzio il volto del più alto, il rossore sul suo viso causato dal freddo (o dall’imbarazzo?), e le sue labbra piene. Poi, commenta: -Beh, si potrebbe quasi dire che sei caduto ai miei piedi non appena mi hai visto.

Chanyeol ridacchia imbarazzato, poi scuote la testa. -No, veramente sono caduto ai piedi di quel pino. Ma _nice try_ , Baekhyun.

Ridono entrambi, poi si rendono conto che si stanno ancora stringendo la mano. Baekhyun guarda le loro dita intrecciate, senza commentare, e Chanyeol per un attimo si chiede se debba sciogliere la stretta di mano. Ma, come tutti i suoi amici e conoscenti hanno potuto appurare in ben più di un’occasione, Chanyeol è una nuvola di imbarazzo e giocosità, e si ritrova a far dondolare le loro mani come fossero un’altalena, a destra e a sinistra. Più e più volte. Baekhyun lo lascia fare, ridendo, poi decide di partecipare al gioco cominciando anch’egli a strattonare le loro mani, nella parte opposta a quella decisa da Chanyeol. È un casino, si sbilanciano e ridono, e finiscono per incespicare l’uno nella direzione dell’altro.

Sono degli scemi, e Baekhyun adora già Chanyeol.

Ma ha paura, una paura folle, di ciò. Non conosce il più alto, non abbastanza, e sente tutti i campanelli di allarme presenti nel suo cervello cominciare a tintinnare furiosamente. Ha paura di fare casini, di soffrire e di ferire.

Stacca la mano da quella di Chanyeol, e gli sorride nervosamente. -Facciamo una passeggiata?

Quando si incamminano per il viale del parco, stanno l’uno ad un metro dall’altro, e questa distanza sembra infittire la paura in Baekhyun. Quell’ansia, quel nodo alla bocca dello stomaco, quel battito accelerato del cuore, tutto gli è familiare di queste sensazioni. Da _quei_ giorni, quei fottutissimi giorni, non c’è stata una sola volta che non le ha provate, ogni volta che provasse ad uscire dalla sua zona di conforto, dal suo nido che si è creato da solo negli anni.

Sente, anzi, _sa_ che con Chanyeol è al sicuro, perché si sono scritti in chat per tanto, tantissimo tempo, e perché è amico di Sehun e Sehun è amico suo, e ha garantito innumerevoli volte per quel gigante dalle orecchie a sventola, e perché in realtà si sono già visti dal vivo una volta, al locale. Nonostante questo, non riesce a sciogliere quella paura che lo attanaglia, e nel profondo di sé sa anche che, se anche la ignorasse e desse ascolto alla sua voglia di conoscere meglio Chanyeol, di diventare ancora più amici e forse anche qualcosa di più, quella stessa paura assumerebbe altre forme, tornerebbe a guidarlo nelle scelte e a influenzare i suoi pensieri.

Inspira a fondo, mentre ascolta solo in parte il racconto di Chanyeol riguardo all’ultimo esame che ha affrontato (c’entrava qualcosa con un suo compagno di corso che ha urlato qualcosa in faccia al professore? Aspetta, cosa? Forse si è perso qualche dettaglio importante).

Non può sconfiggere la sua paura, però forse può parlarne a Chanyeol.

C’è un pensiero rassicurante, sotto tutti quegli strati di angoscia, ed è la presenza dei suoi amici più cari. Ci sono Sehun, e c’è Taeyeon, che lo conoscono, e gli vogliono bene. Baekhyun sta per fare un salto nel vuoto, però non è da solo, in fondo. Se dovesse cadere, se si dovesse fare male, soffrirebbe in maniera indicibile, vero, ma non sarebbe solo. Non sarebbe solo. Non è solo.

Ed è questo pensiero caldo, e dolce, che gli dà la forza di far cenno a Chanyeol di sedersi su una panchina. È gelida, ed entrambi rabbrividiscono non appena si appoggiano su di essa, ma non dicono niente. Chanyeol lo guarda con calma, non gli mette fretta e lo aspetta. Baekhyun guarda di fronte a sé, perché sa che se guardasse Chanyeol negli occhi perderebbe quel barlume di coraggio che ha preso negli ultimi istanti.

-Penso sia ora che ti racconti un po’ di me, Yeol. Penso… di doverti dire il motivo della mia… cautela.

**

Chanyeol vorrebbe afferragli la mano, per dargli un po’ di conforto, un po’ di calore (anche se lui è quello senza guanti, alla fine sarebbe lui quello che si scalda).

Non lo fa, perché intuisce che Baekhyun in questo momento ha bisogno di spazio.

**

-So di sembrare una persona molto aperta e spigliata, nonostante questa mia ritrosia a conoscere nuove persone e ad uscire allo scoperto, ed effettivamente lo sono.- Inizia Baekhyun. Non tiene la voce bassa, né parla in fretta, come ci si aspetterebbe in una situazione del genere. Misura bene le parole e il tono di voce, e non lascia trapelare nessuna emozione. -Ma non sono sempre stato così. Da più piccolo ero timido e impacciato. Avevo pochi amici, e faticavo a relazionarmi con i ragazzini della mia età. A quattordici anni ero già in fissa con i videogiochi, forse anche più di quanto non lo sia adesso, per cui ti puoi immaginare quanto fossi contento quando mi scrisse un ragazzo, sulla chat del gioco.

Chanyeol chiude un attimo gli occhi, inspirando piano. Sta cominciando a intuire dove andrà a parare la storia di Baekhyun, e non gli piace per niente. Quando alza lo sguardo su Baekhyun, vede che il più basso sta guardando dritto davanti a sé, senza l’ombra di un’emozione sul viso. Chanyeol sa che in realtà, dietro a quegli occhi brillanti, sta infuriando una battaglia sanguinosa, la più difficile che si possa combattere. Quella con i propri ricordi.

-Mi disse di chiamarsi Joe, di avere sedici anni e di trovarmi molto simpatico. Parlavamo tutti i giorni per ore e ore, ci sfidavamo a duello nei tornei, mi prendeva in giro e scherzavamo in continuazione. Chattammo per un anno, prima che lui mi chiedesse di vederci dal vivo. – Baekhyun prende un respiro profondo, poi accenna un sorriso tremante. Chanyeol lo vorrebbe abbracciare, ma si costringe a rimanere fermo sul posto, stringendo le mani a pugno contro i bordi gelati della panchina. Il più basso si volta verso di lui e allarga il sorriso. -Immagino sappia cos’è accaduto poi, ma te lo voglio raccontare comunque. Ci accordammo per vederci in un parco, molto simile a questo, e lui mi disse che poteva vedermi solo di sera, perché era impegnato. E io ci cascai in pieno. Quando andai al luogo dell’appuntamento, trovai solo un vecchio.- Baekhyun rabbrividisce, e stavolta Chanyeol non resiste. Allunga la mano (è gelida, cavolo) e afferra quella del più basso, poi stringe con forza. Baekhyun sorride, ma la sua voce è tremante e il sorriso amaro. -A me sembrava vecchio, almeno. Con il senno di poi, penso avesse massimo cinquant’anni. Però io non ne avevo neanche sedici. Neanche…- Singhiozza, e si gira verso Chanyeol. Affonda il viso nel suo giaccone, poi gli stringe la vita con le braccia. E piange.

Non riesce a continuare il suo racconto, e Chanyeol lo abbraccia con rinnovato vigore. _Va tutto bene_ , dice. _Va tutto bene_. Non sa se lo stia dicendo a Baekhyun o a se stesso, perché si ritrova anch’egli con le guance rigate di lacrime. Piangono entrambi, per diversi minuti, finché non è Baekhyun il primo a staccarsi e a scoppiare a ridere. -Perché piangi, Yeollie?

-Sei uno scemo, Baekhyun.

**

Le loro uscite si fanno sempre più regolari. Il più delle volte, a dirla tutta, si rintanano a casa di uno dei due, o anche da Sehun, per guardare insieme Game of Thrones o per sonnecchiare allegramente davanti al caminetto. Qualche volta si vedono per studiare e aiutarsi con i reciproci esami, ma finiscono sempre per sfidarsi alla Play Station o a carte (il deck di Baekhyun è sempre quello vincente, con grande disappunto di Chanyeol).

È in una calda giornata di primavera che a Baekhyun squilla il cellulare mentre è stravaccato sul letto di Chanyeol, facendolo sobbalzare. Il più alto ridacchia dalla sua postazione alla scrivania (deve finire un esercizio particolarmente difficile entro il giorno dopo, ed è a tanto così dal lanciare il quaderno e la calcolatrice fuori dalla finestra).

-Tae?

Il sorriso si congela sul viso di Chanyeol, che rivolge furiosamente tutta la sua attenzione sui calcoli. _Pensa all’esercizio. Pensa all’esercizio Chanyeol. Non origliare e pensa! All’! Esercizio!_

-Sì… tutto bene, grazie. Tu che mi racconti?

_Calcolo la derivata prima, poi la pongo uguale a zero. Zero, Chanyeol. La derivata prima. Concentrati sull’esercizio. Chanyeol._

-Ah… no, non gliel’ho ancora detto. … Sì, lo so, Tae. Lo so che sono passati mesi.

Chanyeol aggrotta la fronte, poi si dà una manata in fronte (Baekhyun gli lancia un’occhiata preoccupata) e scribacchia con violenza qualcosa sul foglio. Dannate derivate.

-Lo so. … Va bene…. Ciao, Tae. A presto.

Baekhyun chiude la chiamata e sospira. Chanyeol sembra estremamente deciso nel non voler distogliere l’attenzione dai suoi calcoli, ma Baekhyun parla lo stesso: -Era Taeyeon. Non la sentivo veramente da tanto tempo. Sono contento che mi abbia chiamato.

Nota che la schiena del più alto si irrigidisce, poi lo vede voltare la testa impercettibilmente nella sua direzione. -Avete… litigato?

-No, solo che quando ci siamo lasciati sapevamo che non saremmo potuti tornare ad essere amici da subito. Ci voleva un po’ di tempo.

Questa volta Chanyeol si gira con tutto il corpo verso di lui, incredulo. Poco ci manca che cade giù dalla sedia, quell’imbranato. -Cosa?! E quando è successo?

Baekhyun ridacchia. -Beh, più o meno quando ci siamo visti al parco la prima volta, quest’inverno. Non è che stessimo davvero insieme, in realtà… ci stavamo solo frequentando.

Vede Chanyeol boccheggiare. -M-m-ma perché non me l’hai detto?!

-Perché non me l’hai mai chiesto, Yeol. Pensavo onestamente che la mia vita romantica non ti interessasse minimamente. -Sembra fare il broncio mentre pronuncia quest’ultima frase, e Chanyeol si sente morire. _Vuole_ morire. E baciare quel broncio. Magari non in questo ordine.

-Eccome se mi interessa!

-Cosa?

-Cosa?

Si guardano negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi Baekhyun distoglie lo sguardo con una smorfia. -Sì, beh… immagino. Siamo amici, dopotutto. È solo che…

-Che?- Chanyeol sembra pendere dalle sue labbra. Ma quale “sembra”, _sta_ pendendo dalle sue labbra.

-Che vorrei ti interessasse per altri motivi. Che volessi davvero sapere se sia impegnato con qualcuno o meno.

Chanyeol rimane pietrificato per qualche istante, arroccato sulla sedia da ufficio che, ormai, sta per ribaltarsi sotto il suo peso sbilanciato. -Io… pensavo stessi con Taeyeon, e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere conferma.

Il più basso inspira piano, poi pianta i suoi occhi brillanti in quelli spalancati di Chanyeol. -Taeyeon mi ha chiamato per chiedermi se mi fossi già dichiarato a te.

Chanyeol è convinto di aver smesso di respirare.

Non parla.

Rimane immobile sulla sedia, le nocche delle mani bianche a furia di stringere la seduta imbottita.

Poi, avviene.

Si sbilancia in avanti.

E si ribalta.

Cade, di faccia, sul parquet della sua stanza.

-Oddio!- Baekhyun si precipita sull’amico, ma sente una risata cristallina, e poi due braccia esili, ma forti, lo tirano in basso. Il volto è vicinissimo a quello di Chanyeol. -Mi sono fatto un male cane, ma quanto cazzo sono felice.

Anche Baekhyun ride, adesso, poi stringe le guance morbide di Chanyeol tra le dita e gli stampa un bacio sulle labbra piene. -Ho dato il bacino sulla bua, così passa tutto.

Chanyeol rimane per un attimo pietrificato, poi allarga ancora di più il sorriso.

-Non penso sia sufficiente, Baek.

Lo tira a sé (chi tira chi, in realtà, nessuno dei due l’ha ben capito), e lo bacia con irruenza, come che ne andasse della sua vita.

Vista la bua che si è fatto su entrambe le ginocchia (e anche sul mento, a dirla tutta), forse ne va veramente della sua vita.

Tanto meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pubblicata anche su EFP e su Wattpad.


End file.
